The formation of durable, high quality coatings on exterior surfaces, more particularly roadway surfaces, poses numerous challenges. Notably, coatings on exterior surfaces typically remain exposed to the elements during application and drying. As a result, weather conditions during coating application and drying can impact the quality of exterior coatings. In particular, rainfall during and/or after coating applications can wash off some or all of the coating, resulting in coating failure.
By shortening the setting time of coatings, instances of coating failure, such as those due to unanticipated rainfall, can be minimized. Towards this end, additives have been incorporated into coatings to decrease setting time and increase water wash-off resistance. While coatings containing setting additives do exhibit fast drying behavior, these coatings suffer from serious physical property drawbacks, including decreased elongation at break and significant yellowing upon weathering. As a result, existing fast drying coatings have proved unsuitable for many applications. The invention described herein addresses this long felt need.